


Reckless Summer

by mothdruid



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdruid/pseuds/mothdruid
Summary: One summer, after her final exam, Courtney met a boy with green hair. She never thought she'd see him again until she decided to do something reckless. Insert Duncan, a local piercer at a tattoo shop.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Green Haired Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Courtney finished her final exam and starts her summer with a reckless piercing.

Courtney had just finished her final exam of her third year at university. She had been trying at this law degree for so long that she looked forward to finishing it next year. But what she was more concerned about was the summer that was now ahead of her. She zipped her backpack shut, slung it over her right shoulder, and started towards the door. She gently set her exam in the basket next to the doorway then walked into the hallway. Courtney stepped down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to check her phone. 

_ Bridgette: let gwen and i know when ur done so we can celebrate! _

Courtney smiled, her friends were the best. Or at least they felt like the best. Whether it was Gwen randomly buying her coffee for her or Bridgette making dinner for when she came home after class. Courtney started typing out a reply when she remembered what they wanted to do tonight.  _ Belly button piercings. _ Courtney immediately stopped with her reply. It was so reckless and impulsive. If they had maybe said ear piercings she might have said yes. 

_ Courtney: As long as it isn’t what you mentioned before.  _

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and pushed the other strap on her backpack over her left shoulder. She strutted towards the door with confidence. Courtney opened the door immediately bumping into someone. An unfamiliar hand grazed her side, steadying her. Her head snapped up as she pulled her body away from the hand. 

“Excuse you, keep your hands off of me.” Courtney spoke with sternness as she stared at the bright blue eyes staring back at her. 

“Well excuse me princess but I didn’t bump into you. You bumped into me.” He spat back at her. She finally started taking in his full appearance. A tuft of bright green hair on top of his head, left nostril pierced, complemented by an eyebrow piercing just above it. Wrapped around his neck was a spiked dog collar. He had a disgusted look on his face, or at least that’s how she interpreted it. His ears were covered in piercings as well. 

“You were the one in the way of the door.” She tried the pass around him but he casually moved into her path. “Why did you do that?”

“I didn’t do anything.” He retorted. 

“Then move!” Courtney said fiercely. His eyes widened at the tone she used and he casually scooted out of her way. Courtney stared him down for a moment more than walked past him. 

“I guess I’ll see you later sweetheart.” He spoke out to her. 

“In your dreams.”

-

Courtney pushed her apartment key into the slot and unlocked it. After slipping off her shoes, she rounded the corner of the hallway into the living room. Gwen and Bridgette greeted her, as they both sat up from laying on the couch and floor. 

“Hey Court! How was your final exam?” Bridgette questioned. That was the only topic Courtney had been bringing up for weeks, the fact she was so close to being done with this year. Bridgette was peaking up at her from behind the back of the couch. Gwen stood up coming into Courtney’s eyesight. Gwen stretched out a little bit then sat down near Bridgette. 

“Yeah, how does it feel to be done for now?” Gwen added in. Courtney looked at both of them with a smile. They had finished both of their degrees shortly after high school. Bridgette had become a Vet Tech with only two years of college. Gwen following afterwards with an Art History degree. Yeah Courtney was a little jealous that her friends got done with college so quickly. She knew that her finally finishing such a difficult degree would make her happy. Being able to go after those who had done wrong and protect those that need it. She wanted to be able to help everyone have a fair chance. 

"It's exciting to almost be done. I'm excited that I have the summer to myself now. I did have a bad experience after I got out though. Some guy ran into me and wouldn’t apologize or anything." She slung her backpack off her shoulders and set it next to their kitchen island. After kicking her shoes she joined them in the living room. Courtney looked at Gwen and Bridgette only to see them both grinning at her. "Why are you both looking at me like that?" 

"Well about the surprise tonight, we are totally gonna go get our belly buttons pierced!" Bridgette blurted out. Courtney's eyes widened, of course that's what they were doing. She knew that no matter how much she objected that's what they were set on doing. Courtney ran one hand through her face while she looked at them. Gwen was waiting for a reply from her while Bridgette kept the grin across her face. After audibly sighing, she softly shook her head while keeping a hand over her face. She made a scream like sound into her palm then removed he hand. "Okay, of course we are." 

Bridgette chuckled at her, knowing she was frustrated. Bridgette looked at Gwen who just smirked at her. They both knew that Courtney had mentioned it a while ago, doing something reckless or impulsive. Every now and then Courtney got urges for impulsive things. She always complained to the two of them about it. After they agreed a couple days ago to get her to do something. Bridgette suggested belly button piercings, seeming they didn’t have to be permanent. So if Courtney decided against after getting it she could take it out. 

"Fine, we can go." Courtney muttered out.

Bridgette yelled from her room about how she was gonna change out of her shorts into leggings and a loser t-shirt. Gwen agreed and moved towards her bedroom. Courtney got up and went to her bedroom. She dug through her closet to find a slightly cropped grey t-shirt and black leggings. She figured that if she actually might do this she should wear something that wouldn't cover the piercing. 

"Come on Courtney! I'd say we'd leave without you, but you're the main part for tonight!" Bridgette exclaimed from the living room. Courtney hadn't even heard her walk past her own doorway. She quickly shut her closet door, rushing out of her bedroom. They were waiting at the door for her. Gwen was wearing a baggy soft blue Thrasher t-shirt and black jeans to go with it. Bridgette had a baggy black crop top style shirt on with light blue jeans complimenting it. 

"I know the perfect place for us to go to." Gwen spoke from the front of the pack. This was almost like her expertise it seemed like. Courtney and Bridgette just looked at her waiting for a response. "It's called  _ Pire Tattoo _ . I have a friend that works there. He'll be able to get all of us fixed up."

The entire car ride over Courtney's mind seemed to wander back to that boy she ran into earlier. Bright green hair she could never forget. An attitude that also drove her up the wall. Yeah, he might have been cute if he didn't have piercings littering his face. She had never seen him around campus before so he must have been a new student. The car suddenly stopped and they were there. 

Upon entering the building a strange smell of sterile hit Courtney's nose. It wasn't as dark as she had imagined, or intimidating. She heard the light buzz of a tattoo gun going and The Arctic Monkeys playing through speakers. She had never been to a tattoo shop before, but she didn't expect anything like this. As she was taking in the surroundings she saw it,  _ bright green hair. _ This time she noticed his left arm was covered in tattoos, all the way from his wrist to the hem of his t-shirt sleeve where they trailed under.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" the male spoke to Gwen, raising his right hand to scratch the back of his head. Was this guy really Gwen's friend? Courtney would have had no idea. Gwen always told them she stopped hanging out with riff raff when she had almost gotten arrested once. Bridgette looked at her phone due to it chirping in her pocket, it was probably Geoff. Courtney just stared at him in disbelief. "Hey Duncan. You got time for a couple pier-"

"No way. No way in hell am I getting mine done by him." Courtney blurted out. Duncan moved his vision from Gwen to Courtney. Their eyes locked immediately, bright blue eyes fixating on her chocolate brown ones. Gwen whipped her head around to face Courtney. She shot her a questioning look, confused as to why she said that. 

“Court, what are you talking about?” Bridgette spoke up. Courtney turned to her, a look of shock on her face. 

“This is the guy, the one who wouldn’t apologize. This delinquent isn’t getting anywhere near my body, let alone put a needle in me.” Courtney snapped as she started Duncan down. Duncan’s lips turned into a frown as he heard those words.

“Excuse me, princess. You opened the door that bumped into me.” Courtney pushed past Gwen to the front counter Duncan was behind.

“You didn’t even move!”

“Guys! Stop fighting. Courtney that was one interaction.” Gwen said fiercely as she interrupted the both of them. Courtney looked at her with a certain distaste. 

“Fine. But I’m not letting him touch me.” 

“You seem like too much of a princess to even get a piercing.” Duncan muttered out. These first few interactions he has had with her haven’t been great. He didn’t know that Gwen even had friends like this. So tightly wound up and down right crazy. If someone bumped into him, which she did, he wouldn’t keep a grudge. 

Courtney looked up at him and rested her forearm on the counter. Gwen put her hand up to her face while Bridgette chuckled. They both knew that Courtney hated being challenged and didn’t back down from one. No matter what the challenge was, she always came out on top. 

-

Duncan looked at the girl sitting in his padded chair. He never expected her to actual follow him back. She was quietly waiting for him to get all of his utensils around. Courtney was nervously sitting in the chair, hearing the metallic rattle of the piercing materials on a tray. Duncan was currently sitting on a small swivel rolling chair with a rolling tray in front of him. He finished getting out the curved needle and the ball off of the curved barbell. He pushed his heels against the ground to push his chair back and pulled the tray with him. He was now face to face with her.  _ Courtney _ . Or at least that was the name on her driver’s license. 

“Okay, I’m gonna lean the chair back all the way.” Duncan stated as he grabbed the lever accidentally setting it off before Courtney was completely ready. Her body weight slammed the top portion of the chair flat down.

“Hey! What the hell was that?” Courtney yelled at him as her body fell back. Courtney looked up at him, staring into his bright blue eyes. She would never admit it out loud but from this angle Duncan looked cute. The light shown through his green hair it an appealing way that made Courtney’s heart flutter. 

Duncan’s eyes moved all around her body. He didn’t get a good look at all of her earlier, the only thing he could focus on was her yelling. She was attractive and he couldn’t help the fact his eyes wanted to wander. He double checked the tray again then moved back to face her. 

“Okay, so I’m just gonna make a couple dots here with some ink. It’s just to make sure it’ll line up straight.” He pricked a toothpick in some loose ink on the tray. He turned around making a dot slightly on the inside of her belly button, then on over top of it. 

“You better make it straight! I don’t want to look like an idiot.” Courtney muttered under her breath. She felt the two small pricks and then lifted her head up, to try to look at it. “You can check the mirror just to make sure it looks good.” 

Courtney sat up then moved to stand in front of the large full body mirror. The dots looked correct, well at least from what she saw. She looked back at him only to notice him staring at her ass. “Hey, keep your eyes to yourself guy.” She barked at him. 

Duncan chuckled and smirked at her. His smirk was somewhat hypnotizing for her to look at even though it bothered her. “Hey, what can I say? It doesn’t make it easy, you know, having a hottie in front of me.” Courtney stuck her tongue out at him and took her spot back on the chair. She laid down and stared back up at Duncan. 

“So, when I’m getting ready to poke you I’ll tell you to take a deep breath. Then I’ll tell you to breath out.” Duncan said as he grabbed the needle. “I’m gonna have you look at the ceiling and just follow my instructions.” Duncan steady his hand as he lined the needle up. “Take a deep breath.” He then started to push the needle through her belly button. “Now exhale.” 

Courtney felt pain slightly above the level of a pinch as she exhaled. She had to admit that Duncan made the pain a little more bearable. She refused to look, the jewelry hadn’t been put in yet, so she didn’t want to stare at a needle in her stomach. 

“Okay, so I’m gonna do the jewelry transfer now. It’ll be a little bit more painful since the adrenaline has worn off a bit.” Duncan immediately grabbed the jewelry from the tray and stuck it in the hollow unsharpened end. 

“OKay, but just make it- OUCH!” Courtney went to speak then suddenly she felt it. The jewelry transfer. “Why didn’t you warn me?”

“Hey, I told you exactly what was going to happen. Now sit still while I screw the ball on.” Duncan muttered while he grabbed the ball from the tray. Courtney sat still while feeling a small painful tug on the new piercing. 

“Alright, I’m done. Let me just clean up the blood a little bit.” Duncan took a q-tip and started to wipe the blood off with it. Courtney suddenly felt one of Duncan’s hands on her side. She thought for a second about yelling at him to remove his hand but she decided against him, enjoying the warmth of his hand. 

“How’s your head feeling?” Duncan asked as he stood up and started cleaning everything up. He turned around after he finished cleaning everything up. She was standing up and looking at herself in the mirror. Duncan came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up from the piercing in the mirror to Duncan’s eyes. His bright blue eyes looked amazing even as a reflection. 

“Thanks, I actually really likes how it works.” Courtney smiled at him in their reflection together. Duncan’s hand slightly rubbed her shoulder. 

“Piercings are like accents. And this one accents your body beautifully.” Duncan blushed as his whispered the words into her ear. He didn’t even think before he spoke this time. Dark chocolate eyes looked directly into his bright blue ones. She smiled at him gently then pulled back from his hand. 

“I should get out to the front so you can get to the other two.” Courtney muttered. 

-

Gwen was next. Courtney could hear them giggling and snickering from the room. Courtney sat there wondering if they could hear everything between her and Duncan while she was back there. Bridgette was on her phone texting Geoff. 

“Geoff is super excited about me doing this. He said it’ll be really hot.” Bridgette said smittenly. They both heard footsteps come their way. Courtney looked up and Gwen was back from the room. Duncan was following closely behind her with a smile plastered on his face. 

“Alright , Blondie. You’re up next.” Bridgette jumped up and followed him back immediately. 

-

“Okay, so you all got your instructions right?” Duncan asked them all. All three girls nodded yes at him. “Good, you all are ready to go then,except Courtney.” 

“Me? Why me?” Courtney blurted out. 

“Cause I have special instructions for you.” Gwen chuckled at his response making Courtney whip around to glare at her. “What’s so funny Gwen?” 

“Oh, nothing. We will see you in the car.” Gwen muttered as she rushed Bridgette out to the car. Courtney spun back around to face a smiling Duncan. He had his head propped up on his hands, elbows resting on the counter top. “So what do you want?” 

Duncan grabbed a pen and sticky note, scribbling something down. Courtney slowly moved towards the counter to see what he was writing. He suddenly pulled an individual piece off the notepad and handed it to her. Courtney grabbed the paper from his hand and stared at it intently. It was a phone number.  _ Duncan’s number _ . Courtney’s cheeks blushed a hard red. 

“Umm, so you can text me personally if anything goes wrong with your piercing… Or just text me..” Duncan shyly said from behind his hand. She looked at him and saw that his cheeks were just as red as hers. Her lips began to curl up in happiness. 

“O-okay.”


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One little lie turns into a night of bonding.

Courtney laid on her bed as she looked at wrinkled paper in her hand. She had gotten her belly button pierced maybe 4 hours ago. That belly button piercing happened to come with a phone number unexpectedly. Her thoughts ran over each other over and over again, debating on whether texting the number would be worth it. That man drove her crazy but also got her heart racing. She’d never met anyone that made her get as heated as he did, mentally and physically. 

_ Fuck. _ Courtney tapped the numbers into the new message contact box. After typing out the simple ‘ _ Hey, this is Courtney _ ’

She slipped out of her room to the bathroom. Cleaning her new piercing was such a pain. It was twice daily and the fact that it crusted up grossed her out. She knew it was just her body healing and pushing the germs out but it didn’t comfort her as much. She heard a loud thump from outside of the room startling Courtney. 

“Geoff! Be careful.”

Courtney rolled her eyes at the comment. Geoff was loud and a party animal who could never tone it down. Courtney finished with her piercing, poking her head outside the bathroom door and looking down the hallway. She saw that Gwen was also inspecting the noise from her doorway. Gwen looked back and caught Courtney’s line of sight. Gwen mouthed  _ ‘why?’ _ at her. Everyone knew that Gwen wasn’t a huge fan of Geoff. She thought he was loud and way too happy. Courtney shrugged her shoulders when she felt the phone in her leggings side pocket vibrate. 

Gwen looked at her leggings, her the vibration from her phone. She smiled and looked up at her giving her a knowing look. Courtney blushed while giving Gwen an awkward smile. After quickly shuffling to her room Courtney grabbed her phone desperately, checking to see if it was Duncan. She hated the fact that this made her nervous. 

_ ‘sup princess?’ _

__ Courtney smiled at the text, then pulling the phone close to her chest and squealing silently. She suddenly stopped herself and made a slightly sour face. Why was she acting like this over a delinquent. 

-

Duncan ran his hand through his mohawk, rustling the hair aggressively then tugging it slightly. Why would Gwen bring someone like that by? Someone that drove him crazy and made him stumble over his own thoughts. He planted his face on the counter and sighed loudly. He couldn’t get his thoughts straight. Courtney hadn’t texted him yet, it had been four hours since he gave her his number. Was he really that awkward? 

“Hey Duncan? You wanna take your face off the counter? That’s gross and I don’t want you getting sick.” Heather questioned as she poked his shoulder. Duncan lifted his head to look at the tattoo artist. She never seemed like the type of person to be seen in a tattoo shop. Duncan remembers when they were in high school and she confessed that she was writing off college to be a tattoo artist. 

“What do you want Heather? I’m sulking and would appreciate it if you didn’t interrupt me.” Her face scrunched up into something horrendous. “Don’t make that face, it makes you look disgusting.” 

She gave him the middle finger and turned around going back to her booth. “Sorry for being nice!” Heather exclaimed from far away. 

“Nice? That's impossible, babe. You're like a demon!” A spanish accent commented. Alejandro was always a pain for Heather, making Duncan always question how they stayed together. His mind always questioned how they could work together too. Heather huffed in her booth and through a pen at Alejandro from across the walkway. 

Duncan’s phone suddenly chimed, startling from the odd argument in front of him. He scooted past the two now arguing in the middle of the walkway, back to his piercer booth. After clicking the lock screen button, his phone lit up with a new notification. It was a text from an unfamiliar number. 

‘ _ Hey, this is Courtney’ _

Duncan’s lips curved up into a grin and his anxious thoughts slowly started to subside. He immediately clicked on the notification, taking him the message app he had. He didn’t even know what to say. His butt connected with the chair that he had her sitting in only four hours ago. Duncan still remembered how she looked laying down in the chair. Her crop top fitting just perfectly around her torso and breasts. Her leggings tightly formed to the curves spanning from her waist to legs. The entire scenario had him slightly hot and bothered. He typed out a response, trying to keep it simple, trying to keep himself calm. 

_ 'sup princess?' _ Was the only simple thing he could think of. He sat there staring at the screen until he got his reply.  _ 'My name isn't princess :p' _ Suddenly a knocking noise appeared in his booth and he looked up from his phone. It was Noah, the youngest tattoo artist at the shop. 

"Hey, Casanova, you get the text yet?" Noah was the only person who knew about him giving his number to Courtney. Noah was the only one he could trust with that kind of information. Duncan's eyes gleaned at Noah, relaying the information. Noah smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up in the process. Duncan went to open his mouth when the two heard a large shatter sound. Duncan got up and looked around the corner of his booth to see a small picture frame broken on the floor in-between Heather and Alejandro. 

"Are you guys throwing shit again?" Noah deadpanned. Noah wasn't a fan of the whole Heather and Alejandro fights that happened almost daily. Heather looked at Noah with an unpleasant look. 

"Thanks for the observation Noah, but no. It slipped out of my hand." Alejandro was already moving to find a dust pan. Duncan went to run his hand through his mohawk only to be interrupted by his phone chiming with a new text. 

_ 'So, are you busy later? I want you to look my piercing'  _

Duncan realized it had been from Courtney again. Check it now? She had just gotten it done, how was he supposed to know if anything was wrong now? Then it clicked, she just wanted to see him but didn't know how to say it. Noah glanced over at him with a questioning look. Duncan quickly grabbed the curtain that separated his booth from the shop and pulled it across, closing his booth for the night. 

"I'm gonna take off guys. Got plans I gotta get to." Noah gave him a look, knowing exactly why he was leaving. Duncan threw up a quick peace sign over his shoulder. 

"Duncan, we are already short today. Chris didn't come in, and now you bail early?" Heather spoke with spite in her voice. You'd think she owned the place by the way she got annoyed about it. 

"Sweet pea, Chris owns the shop so he can come and go as he pleases." Noah spoke with fluidity. Noah was always the best at confronting Heather. Unlike Duncan and Alejandro, he didn't try to make her mad. Just tried to reason with her when needed. "We've been slow, I think it's fine if Duncan leaves." Duncan smiled at Noah defending him. He really owed him one after this.  _ ‘address?’  _ Duncan tapped out onto the screen before he sat on his motorcycle. After roaring it to life he double checked his phone for the text. 

-

Duncan knocked on the apartment door, nervous bubbling inside of his stomach. He checked his phone one last time to triple check the address. While he was looking through his texts the door swung open. It wasn’t Courtney who answered though, it was Gwen. His eyes widened as they stared at each other. She looked at him with a questioning look, obviously not expecting him. 

“What are you doing here?” Gwen asked with a slight displeased look.

“I’m not here for you doll face. I’ve gotta check up on some work I did.” Duncan smirked as he slipped past her into the apartment. Once Duncan was inside he was able to take it all in. There were currently two people rolling around on the couch that he couldn’t fully see. GWen shut the door and turned to him. “Seriously, why are you here?” 

“Courtney got ahold of me, wanted me to stop by and check her piercing..” Duncan finally confessed. Gwen’s face lit up in understanding. Her lips curved into a smile and she walked past him. 

“Just follow me. Courtney was acting weird earlier, I was wondering why.” Gwen walked past him, gesturing for her to follow him down the hallway. 

The hallway walls were covered in what he assumed to be Gwen’s artwork. It had a lot of dark charcoal drawings but some with pops of water color to contrast the dark tones. Each door had a nameplate, describing what room was behind the door. The first one they passed was Bridgette’s room, that nameplate was light blue and had her name in a disney like font. Gwen’s nameplate was the shape of a moon on its side, and a murky blue color with her name in a basic cursive font. The bathroom nameplate was like a regular one you would see at a public restroom. At the end of the hallway was Courtney’s room. Her name plate was a soft pink color in the shape of a crown, her name in a soft cursive font. 

“Don’t hurt her, she’s my friend and if you do I’ll hurt you.” Gwen threatened as she walked back to her room. Duncan stood there staring at Courtney’s nameplate, hearing Gwen’s door shut behind him. His hand felt heavy as he lifted to knock on her door. As his knuckles almost connected with the door it swung open, revealing Courtney. She bumped into him, almost falling back. Duncan put his hand and arm around her lower back to steady her. She looked up at him, eyes wide from her embarrassment. 

“Hey, princess.” Duncan’s blue eyes were locked with her chocolate brown eyes. He watched her cheeks obtain a reddish color to them. Their closeness was soon interrupted by her pushing off of him. 

“What are you doing here so soon?” She spoke with a soft fierceness, turning her head to break their eye contact. Duncan gave her a confused look, hurt from her sudden actions. 

“Well, if it’s an emergency and something is seriously wrong, I should be here immediately.” Duncan expressed his concern to her. She looked at him then moved off to the side, allowing him into her bedroom. He moved through the doorway crossing the line into her bedroom. 

Even though he didn’t know her as well as he would like to, the room seemed to be very Courtney. She had fairy lights hung up all around the ceiling, framed pieces of art on her walls along with some certificates, and there was a cork board above a desk covered in photos. Her room was almost completely spotless except for a few articles of clothing on the floor. He walked to the cork board to look at the pictures covering it. They were all very cute pictures of Courtney with friends or during moments of happiness. One that stood out to him was one picture of Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette. Courtney was in the middle, Gwen and Bridgette were on her sides. It looked like they were standing in front of the building they were currently standing in. 

“So, I didn’t really need you to look at my piercing.” Courtney timidly spoke as she shut the door. Duncan smiled to himself, already knowing the truth. 

“I know princess. You just wanted to see me, but I wanted to see you too. It all works out.” Duncan turned to face her with a grin on his lips. Courtney’s face had a displeased look on it. 

“What do you mean?” Courtney walked closer to Duncan. There was no way that he knew it was a bluff. His eyes gleamed in the light coming from her ceiling light. 

“Listen babe, I’m not stupid, you wanted to see me. It’s okay though, I wanted to see you too.” Duncan confessed as he took a couple steps towards Courtney. She crossed her arms across her chest in a defensive manor. Duncan didn’t know anything in her book. She continued to glare at him no matter how close he was to her. 

Duncan could sense her unease. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it in the process. Even though he was nervous, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Courtney. She looked extremely cute, even though she was annoyed. She put her arms down to her side and moved to her bed, moving up towards the top of the bed. Duncan could tell her nerves were starting to get to her. He moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on her outstretched leg. He felt the smallest shudder under his hand. 

“I can leave if you’d like?” Duncan offered. He didn’t want to make her even more uneasy. 

“No!” Courtney blurted out. She wanted him to stay, she wanted to learn everything about him. 

Duncan looked at her, shocked from the volume of her response. She had an awkward smile on her face and red tint to her cheeks. Her chocolate eyes were connected with his ocean blue ones. “Stay, please.” Duncan moved up the bed slightly, grabbing Courtney’s hand when he got in front of her. He brought his lips down to meet the skin of her hand. 

“Of course.”

The rest of the night was full of Duncan and Courtney learning things about each other. Courtney learned that Duncan was planning on going back to school, hence why he was at the college earlier. Duncan also shared the story behind the scar he had on his forearm, obtained by foolishly jumping a fence in high school. Courtney informed him about how she was only a year out from finishing her law degree, and how then after she was aiming to become a corporate lawyer. She also shared that she had an odd phobia of green jello. Towards the end of the conversation Duncan had his back against the wall with Courtney laying between his legs. She was currently telling him about the first party she ever went to, expressing it with her hands as well as words. Duncan had his fingers playing with strands of her hair when he noticed the words slowly stopped. Her eyes were closed, hand resting on her chest, breath softer than before. Duncan couldn’t help thinking that he could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the first one. It's slightly based off of the song UGH! by The 1975. If you want updates follow me on tumblr at starrydelinquent !


	3. The Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan gets to meet Courtney's roommates.

After Courtney fell asleep Duncan couldn’t bring himself to leave her. Duncan slowly removed himself from Courtney’s sleeping figure. It was morning now, a morning in Courtney’s bed. She was in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of purple sleeping shorts, something Duncan could get used to waking up to. He ran a hand through his hair, checking his phone afterwards. It was currently 10:47am, his usual wake up time. He was surprised that Courtney was still sleeping, she seemed like an early riser to him. 

Duncan slid his phone down into his shorts pocket, standing up from the bed. He crept his way to the door before hearing a rustle from behind him. He turned his head around to see Courtney’s body rolling over to the other side of her bed. Duncan rested his hand quietly on the doorknob, turning it clockwise, opening the door to the hallway. He slid out of the bedroom and made his way down the hallway, heading towards a rustle coming from the living area. He was greeted with a curious look from Bridgette. 

The blonde’s eyes squinted at him, not expecting to see him here. She moved herself from the barstool at the island in the kitchen, walking over to the kitchen sink. He made his way over to a different barstool, watching as Bridgette took a glass from a cupboard and filled it with water. Duncan heard a door suddenly open down the hallway, hearing another one close immediately afterwards. His eyes stared at the opening of the hallway, waiting for a person to appear but not disappointed when no one showed up. 

“So… why are you still here?” Bridgette asked bluntly as she slid a glass of water across the island to him. Duncan grasped the glass, watching the look on her face. Bridgette’s lips were pursed slightly, a single eyebrow raised, eyes asking their own questions. Duncan scoffed to himself, bringing the glass to his lips and drinking some water. 

“I don’t think it’s any of your business, blondie.” Duncan answered. Bringing the glass back to his lips, letting the rest of the water slide down his throat. He set the glass down, running a hand through his hair afterwards. He felt a slight amount of grease in his hair, assuming it was from sweat from sleeping. 

“I wouldn’t ask questions that are too hard, Bridge.” A familiar voice spoke from behind Duncan. Duncan whipped his head around at the voice, Gwen. She was wearing a black shirt and dark blue pajama shorts. She had her hair pulled into a short ponytail, messy still from sleep. Duncan shot her an irritated glance, mentally groaning at her presence. There was once a time when Duncan thought he might have liked Gwen, but he never viewed her the same after a couple hang out sessions. Bridgette snickered at Gwen’s comment, walking over towards the hallway. 

“I’m gonna go wake up Courtney.” Bridgette informed them. Duncan nodded his head, knowing that Courtney might not want to be woken up by him. Bridgette’s feet patted down the wooden hallway, the sound being swallowed the closer she got to Courtney’s room. Gwen’s eyes glared at Duncan as she walked over to get a glass for water. Duncan shot a glare right back at her, making sure to relay the message that he didn’t appreciate the look. 

“I’m genuinely surprised that you stayed the night. You don’t seem like the guy to actually stay.” Gwen spoke, her back facing Duncan. Duncan could tell that there was a bit of sincerity in her voice. 

“Well, hey, what can I say. The princess is pretty captivating.” Duncan responded, shrugging his shoulders with the words. Duncan felt a weird feeling in his chest as he locked eyes with Gwen. It felt like she was staring into his soul, trying to figure out if he had any true bad intentions. Duncan averted his eyes from hers after he heard Bridgette coming back through the hallway. 

-

Courtney was suddenly woken up by Bridgette gently shaking her shoulder and saying her name quietly, trying not to surprise her. Courtney felt like something was missing though, someone was missing. She looked around her room trying to see if anyone else was there. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Bridgette questions. Bridgette could see the concern in Courtney’s eyes, watching them comb over the room. 

“Heh, no! I’m not looking for anyone! I mean nothing is up..” Courtney spoke with a sense of urgency. Suddenly memories from the night flooded back. Duncan’s smile, his hand running through her hair as he listened to her speak. She felt a heat drift into her abdomen recalling the way he looked at her. “Just give me a minute and I’ll be out.” Courtney said, trying to get Bridgette to leave her room. 

“Fine.. Just to let you know he did stay over. He is in the kitchen.” Bridgette’s lips curved into a smile after speaking those words. Courtney’s face heated open, her eyes shooting daggers at Bridgette. Bridgette opened Courtney’s bedroom door, turning around to stick her tongue out. Courtney threw a pillow at Bridgette, her dodging it as she slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door as she left. 

Courtney covered her face in her hands, trying to gather her thoughts. She only had one thought swimming through her mind though. Her mind was imagining waking up to Duncan, his body pressed snuggly against hers. She let out a soft breath at the thought of his body pressing against hers, in more ways than one. After shaking her head to push away her more than suggestive thoughts of the green haired kid, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and left her room to the bathroom. 

As soon as she opened her door she heard Duncan’s voice coming from down the hallway. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she heard the gruffy nonchalant voice argue with her roommates. Courtney couldn’t recall ever feeling this way towards such a delinquent. Even the ones she helped at the office she worked at bothered her. She never understood how people could mess up their lives and just not care. Courtney stopped her thoughts though. Duncan’s life wasn’t messed up or at least that she could tell. All she knew was that he worked as a piercer and was friends with Gwen from high school.

Courtney slunk into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind her so they wouldn’t know she was out of her room yet. She locked eyes with herself in the mirror, ready to give herself a pep talk. 

“Listen here Court, you’re gonna go out there and act normal. So what if you might like him? Doesn’t mean you have to act weir-”

“Hey, Princess!”  _ Knock, knock _ . “You almost done in there?” Duncan questioned from the other side of the door. Courtney’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Gripping the door handle tightly, she swung the door open with an annoyed look on her face. She was greeted with a bright smile and piercing blue eyes. 

“Can’t I pee in peace?” Courtney whispered harshly at Duncan, even though she was completely captivated by the way his green hair was down, covering his forehead up. Duncan chuckled slightly at her comment, knowing it was just because she was annoyed. 

“So you weren’t talking to yourself?” Duncan prodded. Courtney’s nose scrunched up, her lips suddenly frowning. She slammed the door in Duncan’s face, actually using the bathroom after the door was closed. When she opened the door he was leaning against the wall across from the bathroom. 

“God, what do you want?” Courtney huffed out at Duncan, trying to still seem annoyed. Duncan pushed himself up off the wall, now leaning against the bathroom door frame. 

“Well, I was wondering if I could take you to breakfast? Or brunch? Ya’ know, depending on the time.” Courtney smirked as she watched Duncan awkwardly ask her out. She was slightly surprised that he wasn’t asking her out to go to a party or something. 

“And why would I want to do that with you?” Courtney bounced back, lacking the bit of bark she had earlier. 

“I’m not sure, maybe cause you spent all night talking to me and fell asleep in my lap.” Duncan shrugged with a shit eating grin on his lips. She grabbed his hand, pulling him into her bedroom. Duncan stubbled over his feet, almost falling onto the floor. “Hey! What the hell?” Duncan yelled as he turned around to see Courtney closing the door. She had a ravenous but deadly look on her face. 

“Don’t you dare say that out loud. Gwen or Bridgette could have heard you!” Courtney crossed the space between them, now face to face with Duncan. She wasn’t afraid of them knowing Duncan stayed over, but she didn’t want Gwen or Bridgette getting the wrong idea. All they did was sleep in the same bed together, not  _ sleep _ together. 

“What? Are you worried about being seen with me or someth-” Duncan was suddenly interrupted by soft lips being pressed against his own. 

Courtney knew there was only one way to shut Duncan up, a kiss. Her hands were tightened in his shirt, his hands on her hips now. She didn’t think the kiss would last long, but wasn’t mad when it did. Her hands traveled to his hair, running her fingers through it, enjoying how soft his dyed hair was. She felt Duncan’s hands grip her hips a little harder, lightly rocking his hips against hers. Courtney pulled back, knowing it was time for them to leave for breakfast. 

“Is that a good enough answer for you?” Courtney smirked to herself as she turned around. “So where are we going for breakfast?” Courtney started to change her clothes as Duncan talked about a local diner he loved called Stackers. 

Courtney smiled to herself as she felt Duncan’s eyes all over her bare back as she put a bra on, taking a little extra time as she slipped a shirt over her torso, picking a baggy pale blue crop top. She looked behind herself as she slipped her sleep shorts down. Revealing the bright purple underwear that stole Duncan’s attention quickly. The feeling of his eyes all over her caused her to start feeling a wetness down below, a tightness in her abdomen. She watched him glare at her then roll onto his back on her bed, now staring at the ceiling. Courtney chuckled to herself while putting on some black jean shorts. 

Duncan sat up on the bed and moved to the door, opening it. “Don’t forget to clean your piercing before we leave.” 

-

Courtney couldn’t believe she had never been to this diner. Of all the years she had been here due to university, she had never found this cute diner with the best pancakes. Duncan ended up getting a breakfast burger, something Courtney found disgusting. They sat there talking about small things like how Duncan decided to become a piercer and why Courtney wants to become a lawyer so badly. Duncan joked at her about how it was a competition for her, wanting to always be on top. Courtney knew he meant it in a sexual way, causing her to shoot him a glare. 

“You’ll never get anything if you keep talking like that.” Courtney crossed her arms, face carrying a smug look.

“Don’t worry princess, I always get what I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!


End file.
